User blog:~Silverstream/Prove Yourself
9:46 ~Silverstream Harley: *sits in passenger's seat, hair purposely laid over herself* So, where we off to now? 9:46 To Bluetopia Joker: (driving car. looking straight ahead at road, smirking silently) 9:48 ~Silverstream *twists around around to look straight at him* ....What? 9:48 To Bluetopia Oh, I'm merely.... content with OUR current situation 9:49 ~Silverstream *snorts* Ya would be... I'm cold! 9:50 To Bluetopia Ah yes, just as if you were a baby, born into this cold, cruel world..... but the world needn't be cruel anymore 9:50 ~Silverstream *sighs wistfully* You have always been so profound.... 9:51 To Bluetopia I know.... (looks at her, slides finger down her shoulder) 9:52 ~Silverstream *bites lip and half-grins* Mistah J, you're givin' me chicken skin! 9:54 To Bluetopia .....i have soooo many plans for you.... 9:54 ~Silverstream Ooh.... We gonna have fun? 9:54 To Bluetopia (laughs) you have NO IDEA! 9:56 ~Silverstream Well c'mon, the suspense is drivin' me INSANE! ....Geddit? 9:56 To Bluetopia (raises eyebrow) .....you'll need to work on your humour 9:57 ~Silverstream ....gotcha *sits back and looks at the road* 9:57 To Bluetopia ....first... first you need to prove your loyalty to me.... 9:58 ~Silverstream Well sure.... What do I gotta do? 9:58 To Bluetopia (looks over to her, stares unblinking) will you do anything for me? 10:00 ~Silverstream *stares back* ....Yeah? 10:00 To Bluetopia ....excellent (stops car outside warehouse in abandoned part of Gotham) 10:01 ~Silverstream *gasps* I LOVE IT! .....What is it? 10:02 To Bluetopia your test (gets out of car and takes off jacket) 10:03 ~Silverstream ....I'm guessin' part of it is leaving the car in my... Birthday suit? 10:04 To Bluetopia (snaps fingers and points to spot next to him) 10:04 ~Silverstream ...yessir *scrambles out of car and stands next to him* 10:05 To Bluetopia (holds out jacket to her) 10:05 ~Silverstream Aww... You're so sweet! *grins and slips jacket on* 10:06 To Bluetopia in the pocket of it you'll find a pistol.... follow me (walks towards warehouse) 10:06 ~Silverstream Huh... *digs for pistol, realizes he's walked ahead, and scurries after him* 10:07 To Bluetopia (opens door to warehouse open for her) 10:07 ~Silverstream *skips inside, whistling to self* 10:08 To Bluetopia (follows, and flips switch on wall, revealing only thing is room is man, tied to chair with bag over his head) 10:08 ~Silverstream *freezes in her spot, staring silently* 10:11 To Bluetopia Allow me to present my former number one (takes bag off persons head) This is Bob 10:12 ~Silverstream H-Hi Bob.... Harley Quinn, pleased ta meet'cha... 10:13 To Bluetopia you see.... Bob here used to be my Number 1 guy.... until i found out that he was getting a bit too chummy with Cobblepots crowd.... and we cant have that.... 10:14 ~Silverstream Oh, I see.... 10:15 To Bluetopia (walks behind her, and puts hands on her shoulders) Harley.... get rid of him, prove your loyalty, and now you'll be my number one.... gal 10:17 ~Silverstream ....wai-wait, I gotta better idea! 10:17 To Bluetopia ....and that is? 10:18 ~Silverstream I'll beat him up, k? Just whack the hell out of him, teach him not ta mess around on ya! ....whatcha think? 10:18 To Bluetopia (lowers tone) .....prove yourself.... 10:21 ~Silverstream *slowly reaches into jacket, and pulls out pistol. Aims it at Bob and holds her breath* 10:21 To Bluetopia .......take the shot.... 10:22 ~Silverstream *shoots, remaining perfectly still, stunned in her pose* 10:23 To Bluetopia (kisses her on the cheek) .....your my number 1 now.... 10:25 ~Silverstream *looks around at him, appearing tense and upset* 10:26 To Bluetopia .....why aren't you happy? 10:28 ~Silverstream ....Cause I ain't happy.... IM YOUR NUMBER ONE GIRL, IM THRILLED! *jumps up and hugs him* ....still kind of a shame though, don't ya think? 10:28 To Bluetopia ....NOPE! (kisses her deeply) 10:30 ~Silverstream MM..... *blinks* ....Yeah ok, me neither *smirks* 10:31 To Bluetopia ((takes match out of pocket and throws it on ground to already laid gasoline) its time for us to leave 10:32 ~Silverstream *scrunches up nose* I wondered what that smell was 10:33 To Bluetopia (leaves warehouse and walks towards car) 10:35 ~Silverstream *follows* Sooooo, are we gonna keep galavantin' around? 10:35 To Bluetopia Noooo, now we're going home.... 10:35 ~Silverstream Oh..., where's home, exactly? 10:36 To Bluetopia you'll see...... (building behind them explodes in flames) 10:36 ~Silverstream *whips around to watch explosion in awe* WHOAAAA... 10:37 To Bluetopia .....you enjoy seeing that? 10:38 ~Silverstream *nods* Uh-huh! But don't worry, I ain't like that weirdo pyromaniac, it's just exciting! 10:39 To Bluetopia ......enjoying destruction? .......you really are worthy... 10:42 ~Silverstream *giggles* Thanks! I learned from the best... Category:Blog posts